Two Worlds
by stephiefruit101
Summary: It was a cold winter night here in Forks Washington. No one was on the roads, except for one car, in that car held Renee Swan, and her two month old baby daughter Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

**okay you guys this is my second fanfiction, im writing and i was told i should post it.. im not that sure but i hope you like and people who have read single ladies im soo sorry about the longest wait ever i feel soo bad please forgive me i will be updating that soon.. later**

**Disclamer: i dont own twilight, i wish i did though**

* * *

**_TWO WORLDS_**

It was a cold winter night here in Forks Washington. No one was on the roads, except for one car, in that car held Renee Swan, and her two month old baby daughter Isabella. She was running away, she wanted to get out of Forks, she hated it there. Her husband Charlie Swan was police chief, she fell out of love, and felt trapped in Forks, she didn't want that for her little girl, she needed to be in the sun, and here it rarely comes out. _This is what's good for her. _She reminded herself. She turned around to look at the sleeping baby. That was her first mistake she lost control of the wheel, and tried to get a grip on it, successfully she dodged a nearing tree, but the next one came to quick. Her car went straight into the next tree, she crawled to the back seat and got her baby's bottle bag and, and some of her clothes, she didn't get anything for herself. She got Isabella out of the car and gave her a kiss on her forehead as she placed her down far away from the car, so she could get her wallet, little did she know that was the last kiss she would give her very own daughter. As she opened the passenger's door to get her purse, she didn't notice the oil leak, how would she. _BANG. _The car exploded, if only she waited until Charlie got home, instead of running away, but somewhere deep in the forest, fate was going to take its place.

* * *

**Well thats the summary, good or bad.. should i post the rest. please review.. and i will post single ladies again sometime during the week i hope.. bye**

**-Stephie**


	2. You'll be in my heart

_**hey guys,here is the first chapter.. This chapter kinda goes around the disney movie tarzan.. because my little cousin was watching it and i was like i wonder... shaunie though i wanted to kill her because for those of you that havent read single ladies she has a thing for looking over my shoulder (or taking the computer) and fixing EVER GRAMMAR ERROR... luv ya shaunie. any way on to the story.**_

_**Disclamer: i do not own twilight.. but i own shaunie..lol**_

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I ran through the woods, hoping no one would follow me; I turned around, no one was there. Good. What does he know; he doesn't understand what was taken away from me. He thinks he is the only monster; we are all monsters, not just him. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud bang. I ran to find out what happened; I could see smoke, and smell something burning. I stopped at the car, stupid humans. I turned to run again as I heard a sound I thought I would never hear again, a cry, not just any cry: a baby. I looked around and saw the baby lying on the ground, covered in blankets. I went over and picked her up, she stopped crying a little, and so I rocked her back and forth humming a song to her.

As I hummed the song she fell asleep in my arms, smiling. I smiled looking down at the sleeping angel in my arms when I heard my name

"ROSALIE!" Oh no, I can't let Emmett see her, he won't let me keep her. Wait he wouldn't do that, would he? Only Edward would do that saying it is too dangerous.

"ROSE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Emmett yelled again and I ran to find him. When I did I stopped and held the baby girl out of his view.

"Rose, where have you been? I've been worried sick." I knew he was gonna give me one of his big hugs, but I remembered the baby and he would crush her. I turned so he could see the baby, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Rosalie, what is that?" he whispered. "A baby, Emmett," I whispered, knowing fully what he really meant.

"Rose, you know you can't keep her, Edward won't allow it and -" I cut his rambling off.

"Emmett, I don't care what Edward says. I am my own person, and he can't control me." I said.

"Please, Emmett, don't make me give her away," I said, "please."

I begged. It's not like me to beg, but I couldn't lose her already. Emmett groaned.

"Okay, but let's tell the others first," he said defeated. "Thank you so much Emmett," I said giving him a light hug, careful not to hurt the little girl I was holding in my hands. "Hey Rose, what's her name?" I forgot all about it. I saw something that caught my eye. There was a bracelet on her arm, I looked at it and found her name, "Isabella Marie Swan," I said. That must have been her parents in the car. "There was a car on fire, and I could smell burning…" I didn't want to say it, and he realized that. "Well, let's just go home; I'll jump and bring her stuff to our room, and then we'll go through the front, and block your mind from Edward," I nodded. "And make sure you're behind me so they can't see the baby. I'm not leaving her up there alone, knowing Jasper," I nodded again. "Okay, let's go." We ran back to the house, and stopped at our window. He jumped up and put her stuff in the room. When he jumped back down, I hid behind him, so no one could see Isabella, just me. We walked through the door, and they were all in the living room. Great. I started singing a song in my head (Love Song), and then I sang a new song of random. Edward looked at me and I glared.

"Rosalie, what are you hiding?" Uh oh, here we go.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, playing dumb.

"What's in your hands?" Emmett kept his place, so Eddie boy over there couldn't see. Oh no, mind reader, dang.

"Move over, Emmett!" he growled. "No!" Emmett said and stayed where he was.

"We will find out sooner or later." I knew he was right. "Emmett, he's right." I stepped in front of him, but they couldn't see the baby yet because my arms were high. I put them down a little, and everyone gasped, except me and Emmett.

"Rose, what is that?" God, can't they see it? "It's a baby."

"Yeah, but why do you have it in your hands?" said Edward clearly mad.

"Her parents are dead, and I wasn't about to leave her alone." I said.

"What's her name?" Alice said.

"Isabella." I told her.

"Isabella, Isabella Swan, Rose?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, her parents are dead, the car exploded, and I could smell them burning." I said.

"We can't keep her." Said Edward

"What?" I said

"We can't keep her. We have to give her to child service," I exploded. What does he mean?

"What? No I am not! She is mine, and I won't let you take her away!" I half-yelled.

"Look at her. She's a human, Rosalie, she could tell our secret. It is too dangerous; she's too dangerous," he yelled back.

"Look at her; does she look dangerous to you?" I yelled and he let out a loud growl, it sounded like a mountain lion. Isabella started crying in my arms.

"She is not one of us, and she never will be." Edward ran up to his room, so did everyone else, Emmett went to our room too. I looked down at her, and shushed her gently; I rocked her in my arms.

"No, no baby, don't cry." I said soothingly.

_Come stop your crying it will be alright,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight,_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry._

_For one so small you seem so strong,_

_My arms will hold you keep you save and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand they way we feel_

_They just don't trust, what they can't explain_

_I know were different but deep inside us_

_Were not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause do they know_

_We need each other, _

_To have, to hold _

_They'll see in time I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you_

_But you have to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together _

'_Cause, you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, _

_Now and Forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No, matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart always,_

_Always _

"Rosalie." I turned around and saw Edward there. "What!" I snarled lightly

"She can't stay here, it is wrong. You are already so attached and-" I stopped him

"Then you know what, get use to it!" I growled, and walked away. I walked in human speed to my room so I won't disturb Bella. "Bella," I like the sound of that. When I walked into the room I saw Emmett.

"Hey, Rose, I think we should go somewhere else to raise Isabella. I don't want Edward to scare her or Jasper, and we can come back when she is older; is that ok?" he said, I smiled.

"That's exactly what I was gonna tell you." I loved the way he knew what I was thinking.

"But you do know we will have to tell her, right?" I completely forgot about that. Would she run away from us?

"Everything will be ok; it will be you, me, and our Bella." I looked at him.

"You thought the same thing I did. I like Bella for her, too." He smiled and kissed me.

"I'll go tell Esme; we will visit again," he said and ran to go tell them.

We packed our stuff and told all of them goodbye, and went off to start a life, away from Forks, Washington. We are going to move to Alaska, close to the Denali's Coven. Their part of Alaska isn't as cold and Bella would be okay. When we arrived, we were greeted by Tanya. I really didn't like her, but I have to get along with her, however, she will not be allowed around the baby all the time. This was the start of a new life.

* * *

**Good/Bad.. i gotta know.. well thats the first official chapter of Two Worlds.. which you can gues where the title came from.... TARZAN XD.. well review and tell me what you think. later**

**-stephie**


End file.
